


Losing It

by trepkos



Category: Arthur of the Britons
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M, Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trepkos/pseuds/trepkos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunken night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing It

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during 1.6: The Duel

Kai’s ant got eaten by a frog, and he’s lost everything he owns to Arthur, on a bet – again – but he is not downhearted.

He is drunk.

He laughs and stumbles in the half-light, knowing that he won’t fall; Arthur will never let him come to harm. 

Arthur laughs too, and smiles, and it makes something flip inside him.

He wants to kiss Arthur; he wants to kiss him on the mouth, and his desire reflects in Arthur’s eyes. Arthur’s hands grip his arms a little tighter.

Llud breaks the moment, grumbling at them for their horseplay, on the night before a battle. His look reminds them – not everyone around this campfire is a trusted friend.

Kai, baulking at the caution of an old man, straightens, and turns away.

“Time to lie down, before you fall down,” Arthur says.

As Kai brushes past, to where his bedroll lies, he feels the light caress of Arthur’s hand upon his wrist. It makes him catch his breath.

He lies down, but he can’t sleep. The place where Arthur touched him tingles, and his prick stiffens to painful hardness. Despite the balmy night, he pulls his blanket over him, so that no one will see. He thinks once more of Arthur’s lips, inviting him in.

It’s impossible.

Thinking to give himself relief, he shrugs out of his bedding, walks a way into the undergrowth, and leans against the trunk of a large tree. He already has himself in hand when he hears the rustle of leaves behind him.

He freezes.

Arthur slides around the trunk, and stands facing him, with one hand on his shoulder.

Kai feels his heart shrink, at being caught like this. “I was –”

“Shhh …” Arthur puts his own hand over Kai’s, leans in, and kisses him. 

~~

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback appreciated.
> 
> If you loved this TV series, please consider joining the [Arthur of the Britons Community](http://community.livejournal.com/arthur_britons/profile)
> 
> First archived here: 14 June 2010.  
> Revised: 20 April 2015.


End file.
